


Nobody feels like you

by DetReed900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, FBI agents AU, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Gavin Reed has cats, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Nines has a cat too, Nines is a responsible leader, Partners to Lovers, Slow Burn, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetReed900/pseuds/DetReed900
Summary: Today’s officially his first day at the FBI, he was promoted recently and Gavin Reed couldn’t be happier to leave that stupid precinct filled obnoxious pricks. He can only hope that his days- years in the FBI is gonna be better than the ones he had in the DPD.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Today’s officially his first day at the FBI, he was promoted recently and Gavin Reed couldn’t be happier to leave that stupid precinct filled obnoxious pricks. He can only hope that his days- years in the FBI is gonna be better than the ones he had in the DPD. He dismounted his bike outside, and walked through the doors into his new workplace. According to the email he received he’ll be a part of a team, one tiny detail had him scrunching his nose, their team leader was an android, an RK900. They had an RK800, Connor back at the DPD, and if this RK is anything like Connor then they are gonna have a problem working together.

The receptionist, to his surprise, is an android who greeted him kindly yet bluntly. "Good morning, Agent Reed. Your desk is the empty one to the left, you will find your teammates there waiting for your arrival." Gavin gave her a crude nod, before heading there.

The place was far bigger than the DPD, its bullpen housed more desks, but it’s also far more cluttered. Each two or so desks were place facing each other, placed with pairs and partners in mind. The only empty desk was in the far left, facing another desk occupied by a tall android who was typing away on his terminal and only looked up when Gavin was standing by his new desk.

"Hey" Gavin didn’t have to guess that this android is the RK900, aside from the somewhat similar features to Connor, this android was sharper, solemn, and far more intimidating than the puppy dog demeanor Connor had going. One look from his icy blue eyes and Gavin felt goosebumps all over his body.

"Agent Reed, it’s nice to finally meet you." The android stood to his full daunting height. "I’m Senior Special Agent Nines Stern, the leader of Team number 79." He moved his hand to direct Reed’s attention to the two desks neighboring to their own. "And these two are your teammates, Tina Chen and Chris Miller. I do hope that you will be getting along, I do not tolerate agitators, especially not in my team, understood?"

Gavin raised an eyebrow at how brazen his boss is, but he never expected being a FBI agent would be easy. He shook the hand that was floating before him, "Right, whatever you want boss." Words dripping with sarcasm didn’t seem to bother the android.

He kicked his small backpack under the desk, and took a seat.

"I trust that you’ve got your user information sent to you by email, along with all the necessary details?"

" _Yup_ " Gavin said, popping the p, sounding bored.

"You answer with either ‘yes sir’ or ‘yes agent Stern’, is that understood? What do they teach you in police academy?" Nines sighed impatiently, dropping a key right in front of Reed. "This is your locker key, don’t overcrowd your desk."

Reaching for the key, Gavin gave Nines a look over, noting that he wasn’t wearing Cyberlife’s issued threads, or anything that indicates to him being an android, he almost looks human- he says _almost_ cause his boss still looked like he had a stick up his ass, which adds to the stoic demeanor. The android was wearing a black button up shirt, and with a bullet-proof vest that read ‘ _FBI_ ’. Actually.. his other two teammates are wearing them too.

"Uh, what’s up with the vests?" Gavin inquired, knowing that he wouldn’t like the answer. He can already tell how rigid his boss is about laws and regulations and shit.

"Ah yes, you will have to wear one at all times while on duty. You will find it in your locker." With that Nines stood up from his desk and treads to god knows where.

A bit reluctant, Gavin made his way to the lockers room, it took him longer than he’d like to admit to find the room at first.

Here it is, locker 107 which was his, and a few rows over was 111, which belonged to Nines if the name tag was anything to go by. The locker was mostly vacant, except for a few of things, a bulletproof vest, an FBI shirt, cap and hoodie. Well they sure seem to like their merch. What was missing was his badge and duty issued gun, which he assume will be handed to him by either Nines or their Director.

He guessed correctly, when he was back at his desk, his badge and gun were waiting for him. His android boss was back to typing ridiculous fast on his terminal.

With not much instructions, he sat at his desk, checking his email for any cases they are currently working on. Two major cases were listed on, a raid that apparently was booked for three days from today, and another case that involves, the usual, homicide.

The rest of the day was typical, he was given a tour by Tina Chen who was oddly friendly but he did not interact with her the way she wanted it seem, or at all. He wasn’t here to make friends, he wanted to do his job, and do it goddamn well and hopefully climb more ranks. Is it a surprise that his favorite place so far was the break room where they have this awe striking coffee machine that has so many buttons, and functions. In the span of 6 hours he have tried 4 different coffee flavors including an iced coffee and they are all so heavenly. Nines was sending him disproving glares from his desk- _which was inconveniently placed right in front of the break room_ \- to which Gavin responded with a grin.

* * *

The next day was a little more compelling, he showed up on time, to find that his stuck up boss was there, on his desk looking bored while multitasking probably, _fucking androids_. He didn’t despise androids, never really did, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed being around them.

"Good morning, Agent."

Not in the mood to be civil, Gavin plumps down on his chair, and starts working. The homicide they are assigned to is pretty gruesome. The reports say that a victim has jumped off a roof into his death, however there are evidence present that indicate that it wasn’t a suicide but a homicide. For one the victim’s wounds and injuries point to abuse, a fall wouldn’t cause that kind of bruises and broken bones. The reports also has pictures of the body and crime scene attached, he would have preferred to check out the scene himself but it was dated days ago, the body was likely moved.

Tina Chen was suddenly at his desk, dropping her tablet with a soft clink right before him. "We have a possible suspect. John Brown, 41, college science professor. We have an address, so you and stoic boss over there can check it out while Chris and I plan the raid for now."

An involuntary snort escapes him at the way Chen addressed their leader. Tina in return gave him a smirk, puttering back to her desk.

The android got to his feet, grabbing his black coat draping it on as he makes his way to the door, but once he was at the door he looks back at Gavin, who in turn scrambles to his feet to get there. Fuck he forgot androids had super hearing.

Gavin fixed his jacket, but the stern android was glaring at him, the whole way to the suspects’s resident.

"Spit it out, dipshit." Gavin scowls, crossing his arms before his chest, making a great effort to avoid eye contact. There was something unsettling about the way those pale eyes looked at him, like they were scanning every inch of him.

"You forgot to wear your bullet proof vest, Reed." Frowning, Gavin looks down, of course he remembers not donning the vest, but the way the Nines said it, it sounded weary even though he highly doubt that that android is capable of physically expressing emotions, or at least wouldn’t express them freely.

"Yeah well you didn’t give me a fucking chance to grab my damn vest, running to the damn car with those long-ass legs" That was partly true, he actually left his vest where he found it, in the locker. He thought he wouldn’t need it on the second damn day, but guess it was some kind of dress code- at least in their team, as not many FBI agents wore them religiously.

Gavin exited Nines’ car- _he doesn’t understand why he couldn’t just use his bike, it’s way faster_ \- and approached the front door. The house wasn’t exactly embellished, but it’s clear that the professor was well paid. Two knocks in and the door was wide open.

"Yes, can I help you?" The professor said in a calm demeanor, betraying nothing. If Gavin was any good at reading character, as he often praised himself to be, he’d sense something off about science professor.

His suspicion was proven to be correct a minute after they were invited in, the professor excused himself with the excuse of preparing them something to drink, except that wasn’t his intention, he made a run for it through the kitchen window running past their car and down the street.

" _Fuck_ " Gavin pursues him instantly the moment he realized the professor’s little escape plan. He took the same route, being fit helped him loads on these chases. What makes perps think that they had any fucking chance of escaping?

He was gaining on the professor rapidly, pulling out his gun would only slow him down, so he opts to keep running, and when he was close enough, he tackles John to the floor. "FBI, stay on the ground" Gavin pants as he cuffs the motherfucker who had him chase him down street. Nines was there a second later, observing both men. "Good job, Agent Reed" then all but haled the unsuspecting professor and unceremoniously drag him back to the car.

Gavin unlocked the door to his apartment later that day. Physically drained, barely getting any sleep last night was showing it’s upshot on him. Tossing his keys on the counter, with the plan to head straight to his bed, but needy meows and yowls stops him in his tracks.

_Right, cats_. Although he’s certain they have enough food, but it’s fresh food they are seeking for.

"Yeah yeah, I just came home. Is that all you care about you needy little shits?" Both cats were rubbing against his legs, looking all cute, so Gavin can’t really stay mad at them.

He had two cats, Void, the black cat, and Princess (asshole) the Bengal. There was at last some quiet after their bowls was refilled, and Gavin can get some sleep.

That didn’t last as long as he would have liked, a rap on his door startled him awake at 6 fucking am.

"What??" Gavin groans as he waddles to the front door to find Nines standing tall, donning a black turtleneck and a long white coat and tight black slacks.

"Good morning Agent Reed, I hope this isn’t an adverse timing" That only earned him a vigorous glare from the shorter man.

"Nah it’s a great time, want some fucking coffee or something?"

"I wouldn’t mind coming in for a cup of coffee" Nines says placidly.

"That was sarcasm, tin can" Gavin grits his teeth.

The senior agents’ expression did not alter, but remained apathetic. "May I come in? I am not here for a casual social turnout, Agent. We received an update on the drug ring we’ve been investigating, in case it evaded you, it’s the same drug ring we will be raiding the day after tomorrow."

Without waiting for sanction, Nines walked into the apartment, the human quickly shut the door behind him as not to let his noisy cats escape.

Something unforeseen happened, for a millisecond a soft expression crossed the Android’s face, then it was gone as quickly as it appeared. Stern stood before the cats, then kneeled down giving each cat a pat before getting comfy on Gavin’s worn leather couch.

"Comfy?" Gavin scowls, arms crossed, standing in a cotton shirt and pajama shorts.

"Yes, thank you" Nines says, although this expression is blank, Gavin found it very scornful.

"Couldn’t this waiting like.. two hours?" To when their shift actually fucking starts.

"If it could have, I wouldn’t be at your front door at 6 in the morning, Agent."

The ‘ _briefing_ ’ took all morning, Gavin had enough time to have breakfast, get changed. The discussion lasted the entire way to work, Gavin was once again unable to use his bike.

Apparently the drug deal sell time and location has been moved, and they had to adapt to all the changes, while adjusting their plan accordingly. It was a fucking pain, to be honest.

It’s safe to say that Gavin’s mood have not improved throughout the day, having said that, working with a competent android was actually gratifying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin didn’t wear anything different, not really, he just got a new shirt, and wore his regular jeans. Apparently he would easily pass as a customer, he knows there is a goddamn insult there somewhere. He left the locker room, buttoning up his shirt.

A week after working for the FBI, well things didn’t get any easier for Gavin. He had a day and half to go over their undercover plans, he has to pose as a customer for some drug dealers, cause little did the druggies know that they have caught their costumer days ago, confiscating the convict’s phone to communicate with the gang. Apparently they have been selling red ice as well as other drugs, there have been rumors of them auctioning android parts at the blackmarket.

Gavin didn’t wear anything different, not really, he just got a new shirt, and wore his regular jeans. Apparently he would easily pass as a customer, he knows there is a goddamn insult there somewhere. He left the locker room, buttoning up his shirt.

"Agent Reed!" His smartass of a boss exclaims, taking long strides toward him. "I trust you are wearing your vest" he gave Gavin a look over, frowning as his eyes landed on the agent’s chest. "Or not. Where is your vest?"

"Did you just fucking scan me?" Gavin tried to shield his sternum with a hand from Nines’ x-ray eyes. "The fuck?"

"I don’t need to scan you to know that your vest is still under your desk. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you kicking it there this morning" The android rebukes, arms crossed over his own FBI issued bulletproof vest, albeit he doesn’t need one with being the most advanced android and all that.

With very audible complains Gavin puts it on under his shirt. Yes that would entail him stripping to his white undershirt, but he isn’t going all the way back to the damn locker room. His team will be in a van parked somewhere near the establishment that the deal is most likely taking a place at, while he himself will drive there on his bike. He was already wired, and an earpiece in one ear, his gun shoved in the back of his jeans. The meeting is to take place at 9pm which is in few minutes.

Gavin parks outside of the bar, knowing that the dealer is gonna be inside in one of the booths, he has a vague description of how the crook looks like. Blending in was a doddle, he scans the place for their perp, all while acting casual.

The guy was sitting in a booth in the far end, accompanied by a glass of liquor. Gavin slips into the opposite side, with a "Hey"

"Hey" The man eyed Gavin for a moment, then placed his palm up on the table, assuming he’s asking for payment, Gavin slides him the notes, then shoves one hand into his pocket, while gesturing with the second hand to the waiter.

" _Don’t get inebriated, Reed_ " Nines’ hissy voice boomed into his hear.

"Got the stuff?" He turns his attention back to the man before him.

The perp hummed a ‘yeah’, before passing him the goods after looking around to make sure no one was looking their way. The agent took a moment to examine it under the table, before shoving it into his pocket for safekeeping.

He’ll receive an earful for his next move, but more intel is needed. "Isn’t the stuff less than last time?" Sometimes taking a leap helped with great breakthroughs, other times it led to a complete disaster. He sure as fuck is hoping for the former result.

The guy before him sigh, "We’ve been having hard time moving supplies but we can guarantee that the next shipment is gonna be up to our usual rate"

Gavin hums, weighing his options. "You know when and where the next shipment is gonna be?" The question sounds _innocent_ enough, right?

Apparently so.

"Of course, it’s my job to know. We aren’t amateurs."

The light made it hard to see, but a grin slowly grew on Gavin’s face. "You got cigarettes, man?"

The dude looks down at his shirt pocket to where a cigarette pack was peeking, and shrugs. "Yeah for sure. I need one too anyway" he scrambles to his feet then makes his way through the crowd and out into the cool air, behind the bar with Gavin at his heel. The man known as Mark Pole leans against the wall, handing Gavin the pack after taking one cig for himself.

Now for the interesting part of the whole damn operation. The agent lit the cigarette that was trapped between his lips. Exhaled smoke readying himself, then with one smooth move he had the dealer shoved onto the very same brick wall that he was leaning against one moment prior.

"FBI, you are under arrest for dealing and selling of red ice" Gavin hisses into the perp’s ear, as he ears Nines informing him that they are waiting up front.

" _Good job, Agent Reed_ "

"Yeah yeah tincan, this ain’t my first rodeo, and doubt it’s gonna be my last" Their perp was brought front to where Nines said he would be waiting for them, and shoved him into the back seat of Nines’ car, then Gavin got into the passenger seat with the cigarette still between his lips. That unsurprisingly earned him a glare from his boss.

"Toss that cancer stick out. I will not tolerate it in my car" The android rasps, as he fastens his seatbelt.

"You need to pull that stick out of your ass" Rolling the window down, Gavin takes a few inhales before stubbing the cigarette against the car door before flicking it off.

He sees a brief flicker of red then back to calculating yellow and eventually back to calm blue. "With a novel of a disciplinary folder this behavior shouldn’t be surprising."

"You _studied_ me?"

"I wouldn’t recruit just anyone into my team, Agent Reed." Nines’ demeanor is ever so calm, Gavin can’t decide if it’s reassuring or alarming.

"So you agree that I’m competent?" Gavin inquires smugly, arms crossed over his chest.

"I never questioned your abilities, Agent."

"Then why won’t you get off of my dick?"

Nines gives Gavin an one over, that made heat rise up to his neck. "What?"

The android didn’t say anything, but a ghost of a smile is playing on the corner of his lips. Gavin tears his eyes away from his leader and shifts it to the world outside the window.

The trip back to the bureau was rather short, Gavin’s grateful for that. Hauling the drug dealer out of the backseat and into one of the holding cell in the building.

Of course that was followed with hours upon hours of report filling and writing. Gavin’s least favorite part about the job, albeit with a cup of coffee it’s a bit more endurable. His commander was on the other side of the conjoined desk, with his hand’s skin peeled as he ‘connect’ with his terminal, uploading data no doubt.

Despite finishing most of his report, he’s been distracted. It’s not everyday you see an android chassis that’s black.

"Can I be of help, Agent?" Nines asks eyes stubbornly still on his screen.

Gavin almost choked on air with how he was hauled out of reverie. "What?" He rasps, then cleared his throat.

"You’ve been looking up at me precisely ten times in the last forty minutes, almost once every four minutes."

If the android looked up he’d notice just how baffled and dumbfounded his teammate is. "The fuck are you on about? I was just looking at the wall clock"

Nines did look up at that, face unreadable, "Your terminal tells the time, not to mention that the clock behind me is broken, you’d know that if you actually looked up at it, Reed" but he decided to spare the agent from further humiliation, turning back to face his screen. "I’m waiting for your report, which I assume is almost done by now"

"Fuck you" Gavin hisses, turning back to his terminal, jabbing on his keyboard for a minute or two, before hitting send. "Yeah it’s done, and sent."

Nines hums affirmative, as he scans the report, deems it a good job then sends it to their directors. Tina and Chris will be dealing with interviews their little guest later, and send their own reports to him before he approves it. "Alright that would conclude our shift for today. You’re free to leave, but I’ll expect you early morning tomorrow"

Gavin looks up from his terminal, "What? Chen and Miller haven’t interviewed the suspect? We aren’t done here?"

Those icy blue eyes looks into his greenish gray ones. He felt a shiver go down his body. "Your job is done for today, Reed, you are free to go.. or stay"

"Fuck that I’m staying. Team work and all that crap, right?" Gavin got up to prepare himself a cup of steaming hot coffee, this is his fifth cup today, but who’s counting.

After retrieving the hot beverage Gavin slumps down onto his chair, waiting to see if they’ll need his help with the interrogation, or if they’ll allow him to watch it from behind the two-way mirror.

The rest of the night went as he expected, Tina and Chris interrogated the perp, while Gavin and Nines watched through the observation room, they might be onto something but the man was barely any help with eliminating other possible leads. What was confirmed however was that the kind of red ice they were using is concentrated, making is even more of a threat then the red ice they are used to- not to say that it didn’t do damage as it is.

Gavin arrived home by 9pm, almost 12 hours of a shift, something he was used to back at the DPD. Of course he couldn’t have one moment of silence before the mewling starts.

"Alright alright just give me a moment to shut the door and take off my jacket and shoes, Jesus."

Only once he was done with doing so did he fill the greedy little spoiled brats’ food bowls. "And of course I get no thank you" he said halfheartedly then processes to walk to his bedroom to change before he crushes on the couch for the rest of the night to relax in front the tv, maybe make himself dinner if he was up for it.

Except he fell asleep before he acted on the thought of dinner, only to be awaken by his phone alarm going off at 7am. With a grunt he pushed himself up from the uncomfortable couch to turn his ear deafening alarm that seems to have scared his sleeping cats as well. He rubs his face, taking a moment to feel a little more conscious before getting to his feet.

By some miracle he parked his motorcycle outside the bureau by 7:45am. Feeling like an utter shit, Gavin walks into the building, and drags himself all the way to his desk where his commander was sitting. Is punctuality part of his damn programming or some shit? As he logged into his terminal he noticed a new case file, he skimmed quickly through it. A homicide, they probably will be leaving to scout out the crime scene, but before that he needs coffee in his system, or two.

Oddly enough, the RK900 haven’t uttered a words since Gavin set a foot into the building today. Only when he was back did the android open his mouth to speak.

"We’ve received a homicide report, we should be leaving now" The android says as he collects his coat and files before making for the exit, barely giving Gavin any time to quickly collect his own belongings and trailed after him. He slipped into the passenger seat, grumbling under his breath about the fact that he can’t use his bike yet again.

"Oh quit your complaining, Agent, we have a double homicide to solve." Nines says placidly, as he connected with his car, adding the location, although his car is capable of driving itself, he prefers to drive it himself unless they were on a pursue or the situation calls for it.

Upon arriving, Gavin stares at the dump they just parked at. It was literally on the outskirts of Detroit, there are barely any building around. There was police tape around what seems to be a deserted piece of land, there are only two police cruisers parked there. "What the fuck, a double homicide you said?"

"Yes, we didn’t get the details as it’s still freshly discovered"

"But the murders aren’t fresh?"

"No, according to the reports, the bodies are few weeks old, you would be able to smell it from here" Gavin made a face, which is understandable.

They weren’t fucking kidding when they said the bodies reeked. Gavin tries to cover his nose with his the sleeve of his jacket, even that couldn’t mask the awful smell. He swallowed down the nausea, as they approach the dead bodies, his eyes widens when they were close enough. "They’re both decapitated?" His eyes scanned the place, no heads are in site. "Where are the damn heads?”

One of the officers on site spoke first. "We couldn’t find the heads, sir, we’re still scouting the area for them"

Gavin grunts audibly, and rubs the scar on the bridge of his nose. "Just keep looking, they shouldn’t be too far. Did you identify the bodies yet?"

"Not yet, we’re trying but it might take some time"

"Whatever just get me the fucking results" Gavin said, as Nines was busy examining the body before he asks any questions. Gavin stands behind him, then kneels to do his own examining. He then turns to Nines with a sudden smug look on his face. "Not gonna start licking the blood? We had an RK800 back at the DPD that I’ve been told that did"

Nines snarls, "Technically I am able to, but I’d rather not do it, at least not directly"

Before Gavin asks him what did he meant, the android took out a sampling stick, dabbed it on one of the dried spots of blood on the ground before sticking his tongue out to analyze it.

Nines blinked a couple of times before turning to Reed. "Amelia Green, 39, accountant." He did the same with another spot near the second body. "Jessica Hills 32, Lawyer."

Gavin blinks once, pretty impressed, but refuses to vocalize that opinion. "Okay well at least the bodies are identified now." To which Nines only glared, but there was something to it, it was almost weirdly soft, the kind of glare you’d get from someone who cares about you, but isn’t shy to admit that you’re an absolute idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Gavin ISNT shy to admit that his commander is handsome, well at least to himself 👀💞


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Had us worried for a moment there, Gavin" Tina says, standing next to Nines. 
> 
> "Yeah? At least I wasn’t the one that froze like a deer at headlights." He retorts, tilting his head in their commander’s direction.

They have been at the crime scene for hours, scouting the place for the heads, even though the bodies has been identified thanks to his boss’ portable forensic lab. With the crime scene being located far away from the actual city, it made it difficult to take a break and come back, so Gavin had to make do with whatever he has, which is only his pack of cigarettes. A cigar is currently trapped between his lips, as he takes a long draw of it then emits the smoke into the cold evening of Detroit.

Gavin looks up when he heard footsteps approach him. "Found the heads?"

"No such luck. There is a possibility they aren’t even around this area"

"Probably. Guess that mean we’re heading back to the bureau?" The agent asks as he takes another long drag of his cigarette before emitting a white cloud that made Nines frown.

"Yes. Of course only once you finished smoking that cancer stick." The android says right before he stepped behind the wheel of his car, waiting for his partner to join him, which Gavin does almost immediately, after stamping out his cigarette against the side of the car and slipping into the passenger seat.

The ride back was almost quiet, Gavin takes a note of occasional glances his way which made him feel like he was being scanned and he didn’t like it, still he says nothing, simply snarls then turns to face the window, keeping his mind off of whatever caused his android boss to look at him like that.

By the time they parked outside, they got another call about a possible tip of where the perp of their latest case was, so of course they head there instantly. The address they got was one of an old house, it looked downright filthy. The front door was broken, barely held together with the remaining hinge.

"That’s fucking promising." Gavin steps toward the door cautiously, Nines right behind him.

"Stay quiet" Nines breathes into his ears, then pushes past him, "And stay behind me" when Gavin looked like he was gonna argue, Nines fixed him with a look that made him swallow his argument.

"Whatever, toaster."

Gavin simply huffs, but follows all of his commander’s orders, they slowly begin to secure room by room, everything seems quiet, till they reached the second floor. Gavin notes the sound of faint shuffling coming from the room far to the left. Nines heard it too, he’s slowly making his way to it, hand carefully reaches out to the door knob, right then the door busted open, a blur sweeps pass Nines but Gavin was ready for it, gun at the ready, when it didn’t seem like the perp have any intentions of stopping, two shots rang, and Gavin falls backward, hand pressing down on the wound that started bleeding out of his upper arm. "Fuck" he curses under his labored breath, although it hurt like a motherfucker, he tries to pretend like it didn’t cause his idiot of a boss was standing there staring at him dumbfoundedly instead of chasing after the perp. " _Well_? Go after him!"

"Put pressure on that, Agent Reed" the android retorts before racing down the stairs, and after the poor perp that thought he got a chance to escape a fucking terminator.

By the time he managed to collet himself and walk downstairs, he witnessed Nines pushing the cuffed perpetrator into the back of his car, while having Tina follow him toward the house, both halting when they saw Gavin.

The RK wasted no time calling for the paramedics, having them examine his partner. As he expected, and as his scans told him mere minutes ago, it was a simple graze, the bullet has thankfully not pierced through his arm. Agent Reed had his arms patched up with Nines standing right outside the ambulance door that was left open. Gavin stepped out once the paramedics allowed it, and after providing him with some painkillers as well as an advice to rest up.

"Had us worried for a moment there, Gavin" Tina says, standing next to Nines.

"Yeah? At least I wasn’t the one that froze like a deer at headlights." He retorts, tilting his head in their commander’s direction.

"I did no such thing. I was simply scanning your vitals"

"Yeah, well, don’t do that shit. It’s creepy" Gavin says quietly.

A pat on his shoulder almost startled him. "Don’t worry about it, you probably just scared the big bad terminator" last bit was said with such sarcasm Gavin has to roll his eyes.

"Well, he’s a good commander, that’s for sure" Gavin says cautiously while eyeing Nines who was currently speaking to one of the paramedics.

"That he is. Well Chris and I are heading out, we got another call to deal with. We’ll send you and Agent Nines the report soon enough. Good luck bud" Tina pats his shoulder before heading to her and Chris’ patrol car.

Gavin shakes his head in incredulously while he makes his way to Nines who was now leaning against his car, seemingly waiting for him.

It was a slow day, when they were back at the bureau, they had nothing but reports to work on, which was both a relief and a disappointment. He was kind of hoping for another case that would involve them, you know, leaving the building.

By the time his shift ended he was knackered, ready to sleep for the next twelve hours. His spoiled cats were meowing for food when he stepped into his apartment, so feeding them was his priority, the little cute brats.

He’s allowed to finally have a breather once he fed his cats, and changed into sweats. The last week and half of him working with the FBI was pretty invigorating albeit a little enervating, it meets a lot of his expectation, the cases were harder, but so much more fulfilling, his skills feel well used, he likes it.

He hasn’t realized how easy it was to warm up to his teammates, this quickly. Tina and Chris are slowly becoming as close as a friend to him, and he can’t deny how buoyant it makes him, especially when he never made any friend at the DPD during the whole fifteen years he was working there.

The next time he opens his eyes, he realizes that he fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in the blanket he usually drapes on his couch for occasions like this. He’s grateful to past Gavin for putting blackout curtains in his living room too. He rubs his face and reaches for his phone.

6:45am.

Hm, a bit early. He has plenty of time to shower, feed his cat, hell, even buy himself coffee from the cafe across from the bureau.

It’s a cold morning in Detroit, so a cup of streaming coffee is very much welcome. When it was his turn to order, he didn’t think twice before ordering for himself and his whole team, plus an extra thirium donut along with the warm thirium for Nines. The look he got from said teammates was worth it.

"Oh my god, Gav! Is this for us?" Tina asks with such glee in her voice, picking one of the coffee Gavin has placed on the table.

"Yeah, got Chris and Nines one too"

" _Uh-Huh_ "

"What?" Gavin frowns looking between her and Chris who are both exchanging looks while sipping on their coffees.

"Is that why you got Nines coffee and donuts? You sure you aren’t treating one of us a tad bit better than the rest, Gav?"

The frown on his face is replaced with a sneer almost immediately, “Fuck off, T. Last time I get you guys coffee"

"We were just teasing!"

"We? I haven’t said a word! Thanks for the coffee Gavin" Chris butts in, waving the coffee cup.

"Whatever" Gavin plummets on his chair after placing Nines’ thirium coffee and donut on his desk. “Where’s baby face anyway?"

"Dunno, he said he’s gonna talk to the director about one thing or another" Tina shrugs, taking her coffee with her to her desk, resuming whatever she was doing before he walked in.

He tries not to give it much thought, and opts to start working instead. Exactly ten minutes later Nines sits down on his own desk, facing Gavin. The android regards the coffee cup and paper bag before him, then his gaze shifted onto Gavin’s, head tilted slightly, inquiring.

The words got stuck in his throat, almost choking him. "I, uh, got you coffee" a pause. "And a donut"

"I can see that, Agent" A moment of silence passed, Gavin thought that was all the android was gonna say. "Thank you"

With a simple nod, Gavin goes back to work, not completely trusting himself not to say something stupid. A wave of satisfaction passes through him when he sees Nines taking a sip of the coffee, and enjoy the donut.

The feeling lingers throughout the day, by afternoon they got a new crime scene, from what is reported it seems that it’s related to an ongoing homicide investigation of theirs. "Is this related to the Baker case?" Gavin asks as once again they take Nines’ car there. Chris and Tina will be on their way there too.

"It seems so, we’ll confirm once we get there."

"Yup that’s the motherfucker that we were after" And confirm they did. Gavin curses at the sudden dead end to one of their active cases, _phck_. "How did our suspect turned up fucking dead?"

Nines makes a sound of affirmation, while he kneels down to parse the corpse. "Our suspect death is a result of overdosing."

"Yeah no shit, he did deal so this isn’t all to shocking" Gavin grumbles, still mourning the fact that they lost their only suspect of the Baker case.

"That or it was no accident" Nines muses, as he gets to his feet, scanning the room once more, in case he missed something vital. When that comes back empty, he turns to face Gavin.

"What, you saying he angered some dangerous crooks and they came after him?" It was suppose to come out sarcastic, but it came out more of a question.

"Seems so."

"Fuck." Gavin raises a hand to rub his neck, clearly getting agitated with the turn of events. "We just lost our only suspect."

"That, however, isn’t necessarily true. We still have one suspect to interview. We could give pay them a visit by the end of the day" Nines suggests before he moves to check some of the other rooms in this apartment.

Gavin let’s out a loud sigh before pulling on his rubber gloves, he trusts his partner’s analyzing, but he also likes to see things for himself, so he examines the body again, then slowly moves to search the house as well. That whole thing took them about an hour and half, which isn’t bad, that gives them two hours to visit their second suspect before ending their shifts.

* * *

Well their second suspect was a right down asshole. He didn’t fucking cooperate, and on top of that, the fucker kept getting on their- _well his_ \- nervous. Whereas Nines was completely calm and collected, and being the handsome fucking terminator that he is. Chad Parker was very intimidated by Nines, he was mostly a prick toward Gavin cause he knew that Nines could snap him in half. Fucking asshole.

"Well that was a complete waste of our time." Gavin has every right to grouse, it was the end of a long exhausting day and they came with almost nothing.

"That isn’t completely true." The ever _optimistic_ android says.

"No, guess not. But the fucker isn’t talking" He huffs, shoving his hands into his leather jacket while making his way to Nines’ car. His commander is dropping him by the bureau so he can ride his bike home.

"And next time, we’re taking my bike" he says quietly, yet brashly, so you can imagine his surprise when the robocop nods, with a small upturn to his face that made Gavin’s feel hot.

"As you wish, Agent. Long as you do not break any traffic laws, or excel the speed limit"

The car pulled over by the bureau, Gavin says the most logical thing a human says to another while leaving. "Uh, see you tomorrow"

"Not tomorrow"

"No?"

"We have tomorrow off, Agent Reed"

"Oh. Uh-"

"Unless you wanted to do something tomorrow, outside of work?"

That’s when his brain blanked completely. "Uh yeah. Give me a call" he didn’t expect the android to go through with it.

At least that’s what he thought until he received the message the next morning.

**_Robo Boss: 9:49am_**  
 _Good morning, Agent. Would you like to join me for a breakfast at this location._ (A location has been sent along with it.)

It takes him far too long to reply to such a simple invitation, but what baffles him is the motive behind it.

**_Agent Gavin Reed: 9:57am_ **   
_Sure, see you there, tincan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter 👀💞

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if you like this AU!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated 💞


End file.
